Injection valves for an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle can have actuators which are configured, in particular, as piezo-electric actuators. Actuators of this type have a piezo-ceramic material. Actuators of this type can change their longitudinal extent depending on an electric field which acts in the piezo-ceramic material. Furthermore, a lever device can be provided which transmits the stroke of the actuator.
Piezo-electric actuators which are used as actuating members, in particular in injection valves for internal combustion engines in motor vehicles, are arranged in a housing in such a way that a stroke movement can be performed in the axial direction.